Sweet Words Sung
by CiRQU3 D3 MaGia
Summary: HikaruXHaruhi. No summary..sorry


**Sweet Words Sung**

**Here's my first Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction. It's a one-shot/song-fic. Hope you enjoy it.**

Hikaru Hitachiin sat on the window seal of the Host Club's window. His head had been turning in his head since he had found out about the Club's "Talent Show" Tamaki had demanded they did. They all had agreed to do it for the young ladies that came to the Club. Much to his brother's and everyone else's surprises he had opt to do the show by himself. Having told them he had his reasons to do it alone. Kaoru had agreed to let him. He looked at the rest of the Hosts and watched them. They were laughing and playing around. He smiled slightly, knowing what had caused the groups surprise. They didn't know what he was going to do, seeing as he never did anything but pull pranks. Even Kaoru, who was close to him hadn't a clue to what his twin could do. Hikaru chuckled. The show started when the Club opened, which happened to be only a few minutes away. He sighed watching his friends as they went to their spots for the show. He stood in the back, waiting. Tamaki stepped forward and started to talk rapidly. The students took their seats. Tamaki nodded and smiled. Hikaru sighed.

"What is it, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked. Hikaru shook his head.  
"Nothing."  
Kaoru nodded and walked away. Hikaru watched as Tamaki finished and Hunni and Mori went next. Hikaru looked out the window, watching the snow as it fell. The holidays were coming and the Club had planned to go to Kyoya's home for the break, seeing as everyone else's parents were going to be working in other countries. Haruhi's father was going away to visit family. Haruhi had choose to stay with her friends. He turned as his twin was called up to go next. Only one more after Kaoru and that was himself.

Kaoru smiled and took the mic. A little while later, Kaoru finished his piece. Tamaki took the mic and smiled.

"Well that was amazing. Up next will be Hikaru doing…well to be honest we don't know. So we'll let him take it from here."

Hikaru stepped forward and to ready. He sat down at the grand piano and adjusted the microphone. The curtains opened and everyone there looked at him in surprise, not having expected that. He closed his eyes and started to play the piano. The music flowed beautifully. His lips parted and he sung.

"_I__t's her hair and her eyes today  
that just simply take me away  
and the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
makes me shiver but in a good way  
all the times I have sat and stared  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,  
with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say  
coz I love her with all that i am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
coz she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
and I'm out of my league once again."

The male Hosts smiled, having caught on to who the song was for. Hunni jumped onto Haruhi's back and whispered in her ear. Her face turned red. Hikaru turned to face the crowd, eyes open and locked with Haruhi's as he sung.

"_It's a masterful melody when she calls out my name to me  
as the world spins around her she laughs, rolls her eyes  
and I feel like I'm falling but it's no surprise  
coz I love her with all that I am_

and my voice shakes along with my hands  
cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
but I'd rather be here than on land  
yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
and I'm out of my league once again."

Haruhi smiled softly, butterflies filling her stomach. He sung the song with such emotions. Tender love poured into the song and she could feel it. To say he loved her would be an understatement. The song showed it. And to think the rest of the Hosts knew was shocking to her. She watched him as he continued.

"_It's her hair and her eyes today  
that just simply take me away  
and the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
makes me shiver but in a good way  
all the times I have sat and stared  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair_

and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,  
with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say  
coz I love her with all that I am  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
cause it's frightening to be swimming in this strange sea  
but I'd rather be here than on land  
yes she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
and I'm out of my league once again."

Kaoru smiled, seeing the tears that slid down Haruhi's cheeks. Hikaru finished the piece and stood. The crowd broke into applause, many tear-felt. He looked at them all and bowed swiftly. Haruhi slid through the crowd and stood in front of the stage. Hikaru looked down and blushed lightly. She smiled and motioned for him to come down. He jumped down and stood in front of the young woman. He had a feeling that the rest of the Club had told her. She reached up and put her hand behind his neck. She kissed him tenderly and pulled away.

"Thank you, Hikaru."

Hikaru blinked. "For what?"

She smiled. "It was beautiful."

He blushed and smiled slightly. "Thank you."

"Is it true? Is that how you feel?"

His face brightened more.

"Um….I…," He sighed ,"Yes it is."

She blushed lightly. He looked away.

"I really do love you, Haruhi." He mumbled, looking down. She smiled a bit.

"And I love you."

He smiled and kissed her. The rest of the hosts cheered. Hikaru pulled away and laughed.

**So I know the ending sucked. I'm sorry for that. Hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Sorry about the other stories. I haven't had inspiration. If you have suggestions, then please PM me. HAVE A HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!!! **


End file.
